Zorn
by Pineapple Girl
Summary: Zorn, a rabbit who brings destruction wherever he goes, stumbles upon the Great Oak warren. Will he find himself a home here or will things fall into ruin, just like they always do?


Zorn  
  
Author's note: This story is based on the book Watership Down by Richard Adams. I do not own the concepts in this story that are found in the book. I do, however, own all the characters within this story as they are a product from my own mind.  
  
The night sky still covered the world below. It was a land full of gently sloping hills and wildflowers. It was a land dappled with leafy trees and covered with lush green grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was the land of rabbits. And it was here in this majestic land that a small warren dwelled: The SkyRidge warren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was just barely showing over the horizon. It crept up slowly inch by inch spreading its warmth over the hills. The once black sky became light shades of orange and pink. The sun's rays spread out in all directions giving light to the world; they went ever, ever outward signaling the start of a new day. Onward and onward, the sun is rising ever higher; the world is stirring from its slumber. The glistening sunbeams are still dancing over the hills and trees: Stretching, reaching, almost there. they stopped at last at the warren's entrance. Dawn had come.  
Timidly, cautiously, hop by hop the rabbits of SkyRidge made their way out to silflay. They sat nervously: Sniffing the wind, looking about, and listening for any signs of an elil.there was nothing about that could trouble them. With that matter taken care of the rabbits then broke off from the main cluster and into small groups to begin foraging.  
Two young bucks, a large brown one with black markings and a slightly smaller white one with grey markings, made their way across the grass eating as they went. The large buck had mentioned that he saw a large patch of clover the other day and the two were making their way over to that spot to see if it was still there. And luckily for them it was, they could see the patch in the distance. However, there was also something else there. The two stopped dead in their tracks. The brown buck stood up on his hind legs very much like a hare to get a better look over the long grass. After a quick glance he sank back down and whispered to his companion that it was another rabbit.  
  
"Oh. Well, do we know him?" His companion questioned.  
  
"I'm not too sure. He is too far away to see properly or smell. We'll have to get a bit closer."  
  
The two crept closer over to the stranger, but not too close, they were wary of him. They huddled in the grass keeping themselves perfectly still as to not alert the rabbit of their presence. The rabbit had its back to them. He seemed restless, fidgeting about constantly, as if he was waiting for something, but still remained in the same spot. Even from the back the rabbits could see he was a bit on the scrawny side, but that was most likely due to the fact that the strange rabbit was fidgeting more than anything else. Even from the distance the two could see a few bones showing through his white fur. Yet strangely, he did not feast on the clover that was before him.  
  
"That's odd," the white buck whispered, "why isn't he eating? He is as thin as a twig; he should be devouring all of that."  
  
"Do you suppose he is sick?"  
  
"No, no. I don't think he is. He doesn't smell of sickness.he's simply thin."  
  
"Well, I've certainly never seen him around here before and he doesn't smell like the rest of the rabbits in the warren. He's most likely a Hlessi."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps that is why he isn't eating. This isn't his home, maybe he fears that if he eats the food of another warren he'll get attacked. You think?"  
  
"That sounds reasonable. Should we go over and tell him that he's free to eat what he wishes? There is more then enough food here for the warren itself; one more grazer won't hurt things."  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
The two bounded up the hill to greet the newcomer. "Excuse me Sir." Said the brown buck as the both of them came up to the Hlessi's side. The thin rabbit made no reply but quickly turned around and started to leave. "Hey, wait a minute! Come back!" The buck called but he kept on going. The companions went after the Hlessi. Being in better health they were able to pass him and get in front of him, blocking off his escape.  
When he came to a halt the brown buck addressed him once more, "It's alright sir. You may Silflay here if you wish. There is plenty of flay to go around." The stranger remained silent with his head tucked down. The two grew uneasy. Perhaps he was sick after all; this didn't seem at all natural. But yet it didn't seem likely. He didn't smell of sickness and disease, he didn't really act as if he were ill, and he didn't look-well, looks couldn't be taken into account as his face remained hidden. Maybe that was the key to the Hlessi's peculiar behavior.  
With the utmost caution the bigger buck approach the stranger. He crouched down in front of him and with the end of his muzzle lifted up his head. To his relief the rabbit did not look ill. Now that his face was uncovered he was able to get a look at the fine details: He had a faint brown muzzle and ears of the same color, so light were they that you could barely see it. His eyes were alert and bright but seemed to hold deep fear and sorrow. He had a light pink nose and a nice set of whiskers. And right in the middle of his head just between his eyes was an odd marking the same color as his ears.  
The buck studied the mark for a moment trying to identify it. After pondering for a bit he came up with an answer: A moon, a faint crescent moon. The brown buck felt his blood run cold. A sudden realization came to him. With his eyes wide and his ears flat he stepped back from the Hlessi. The smaller white buck, smelling the thick scent of fear in the air, turned and put a great distance between himself and the other two.  
The stranger remained still but tensed when the scent of anger began to mix with that of the fear. It all happened quickly, like lightning when in strikes the earth. In a flash the bigger buck sprang upon the other and sank his teeth into his side. The stranger squealed in pain and began to thrash wildly about. The brown buck lost his grip, leaving his mouth stained with blood and white fur. The buck then charged at the smaller one. He squealed in fright and took off down the hill with his attacker close behind.  
Down the hillside they went, kicking up dirt and grass along the way. The two dashed about the warren. Zigging and zagging through the groups of grazers who tried desperately to get out of their way. The brown buck came to a stop at the warren's edge and watched triumphantly as the Hlessi continued to run away from the warren. He did not move from that spot until the white and brown buck disappeared from his field of view. He then went back to his companion.  
  
"What did you do that for?" asked the smaller buck with a quiver in his voice.  
  
"You mean to tell me you didn't know who that was?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, I don't know who he was."  
  
"That my friend was Zorn."  
  
"Zorn? What sort of a name is Zorn? That can't possibly be right."  
  
"Well, that's what everyone calls him. I can't believe you've never heard of him before. Everyone knows who Zorn is!"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Alright. In the far west, a long way from here there was a warren. The warren was known as Water Drop and it was ruled by a rabbit named Turnip- rah. Now this was a very successful warren: They had plenty of food, a spectacular Owsla, a dedicated and intelligent leader, and very few elil lived around there. It was the perfect place to live if you were a rabbit. One day a doe by the name of Daffodil gave birth to her first litter. And that's when the trouble started. All was going fine at first. The litter was all healthy, even the runt of the litter, a little white and brown buck by the name of Blackthorn. At first Blackthorn was just as normal as any new born kitten could be. The only thing that set him apart from his brothers and sisters (besides being the smallest) was a crescent moon shaped marking in the middle of his head. Then, strange things began to happen. It was sometime later in the year when the kittens had just started to explore the world outside their burrow. During that time Daffodil and her kittens became ill, all except for Blackthorn. Both his mother and his siblings died from their illness. Luckily by that time Blackthorn could pretty much fend for himself. So he stayed in the warren and everything was going along just fine. He was strong and healthy despite his small size and had many friends, including the chief rabbit himself! One evening during Silflay Turnip-rah and Blackthorn were out grazing next to each other. The two were happily chatting away not paying attention to what was around them. It was during that moment of distraction that Turnip- rah was shot by a hunter; Blackthorn was left without a scratch. The whole warren grieved over the loss of such a fine leader but a new question quickly popped into their minds: Who was to be our next leader? That's when the real trouble started. It was never decided during Turnip- rah's rule who would be the next Rah after he died. With the opportunity to become chief rabbit open to everyone, fights quickly began to break out. In the beginning it was just the Owsla that did the bickering. After all, they were the strongest and most skilled rabbits in the warren next to everyone else and they all thought they would make the perfect Rah. Eventually the fights between themselves turned deadly and the Owsla destroyed one another. Now the burden of appointing a new Rah and getting another Owsla set up fell on the backs of the rest of the warren. And like the Owsla they too thought they themselves would make the perfect chief and Owsla. So even more fighting began to determine who would be Rah and they too killed themselves off. Not one rabbit was left alive, not one except for Blackthorn. But that's not even the end of it! After his warren self-destructed, Blackthorn went out in search of a new warren to call home. In every warren he came to live in something bad happened: The whole place became infected with the white-blindness, a family of homba would make a den nearby, or snares would suddenly be set up all around the warren entrance. Nothing extremely terrible had happened to those warrens until he started to live there, then a catastrophe would occur, henceforth his nickname "Zorn". So, that's why I chased him off. We don't want any harbinger of doom around here now do we?"  
  
"No, no we don't." replied his companion in shock over hearing the tale.  
  
"I still can't believe you've never heard of him until now. I thought everyone knew who he was."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zorn had stopped running some time ago. He was so tired. He could barely walk and his breaths kept coming in short quick gasps. A sharp pain shot up through his stomach, how long had it been since he last ate? He had lost count but that didn't matter, he would die soon. Zorn couldn't help but grin at that thought. That was just the way he wanted things to be. He stumbled a few more steps into the dense woodland and then collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Storm you're falling behind again!" called the irate captain of the Owsla known as Apple.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Captain Apple," a small grey doe called back, "It's not my fault all of you have longer legs then I do!"  
  
Apple sighed, what a nuisance she was, no help at all what-so-ever! He then shot a frustrated glance at the doe's mate Bramble. The light brown buck gave him a sheepish grin. True his mate wasn't the most adept Owsla member but she was improving.sort of. Storm tried to catch up with the rest of the Owsla taking large hops down the grassy clearing, not that it was making much of a difference. She moved her head from side to side taking in her surroundings, on the look out for anything out of the ordinary, as was the mission assigned to them. Her eyes drifted to where the small clearing first began, and it was then that she saw something small and white lying motionless on the ground.  
  
She stopped and called to the others, "Hey! What's that?" She then took off towards the body to inspect it.  
  
Snowfoot, the white-coated member of the Owsla turned at the sound of Storm's voice and said to his captain, "I think she's found something Apple."  
  
Apple and Bramble came to a stop. Apple whipped around and called angrily at the incompetent doe, "Storm don't go near that thing! You have no idea what it is, it might be dangerous!"  
  
Storm swallowed hard, Apple could be intimidating at times. She then said hesitantly, "Don't worry Captain Apple, it's nothing bad. It's a rabbit.and it's not moving.but I can hear it breathing, sort of, it's very shallow and--"  
  
Apple's eyes went wide with fright and he bolted toward her screaming, "You fool! Don't get any closer, you idiot, that rabbit could be sick! It could even be carrying the white-blindness! Get away from it now!" The other two quickly followed.  
  
Storm got a sound cuffing from Apple when he arrived on the scene. "You know better then to do that!" He scolded angrily, "You simply don't rush up to an unfamiliar body and start inspecting it! What did I tell you to do when you came across something unfamiliar?"  
  
Storm paused thinking of what was told during one of her lessons. Apple shot her an angry glance. Storm shyed back and gulped then blurted out, "You said to keep your distance, and to sniff the wind first to determine if it is an elil that you came across or not, uh.then.you look and listen to make sure it isn't making advances on you, then you precede to. uh, go over and inspect it carefully and be ready to bolt at a moment's notice?"  
  
"That's right. And did you follow those rules when you first spied the body?"  
  
"No Captain Apple."  
  
"And next time will you follow the rules instead of just rushing up to it?"  
  
"Yes Captain Apple, I'm sorry."  
  
"Good. Make sure that you do or the next time you'll get a worse cuffing then the one you got today."  
  
"Yes Captain Apple."  
  
Strom shrank back into the background and let the more experienced members handle the situation. They quickly determined that the rabbit was well but starved and was having a little bit of trouble breathing. With a little recovery time he'd be fine. It was decided that they would take the fallen rabbit back to the warren for recovery. The three stronger bucks grabbed the stranger and gently drug him back to the Great Oak warren with Storm not far behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zorn was happy. He was finally dead; at long last he was free of the plague that followed him wherever he went. He'll never harm another soul again. Soon, soon he would be with Inle and he would be free. He opened his eyes and sat up. He expected it to be like he envisioned it in his head so many times: His lifeless body would be lying cold on the ground, his wispy spirit would be standing up out of his body, and there before him would be the black rabbit of Inle ready to whisk him away from his misery and into eternal life!  
But it didn't happen quite like he planned. To his dismay he was very much alive and in a warm burrow with no black rabbit in sight. "Oh, you're finally awake." said a voice. He turned and faced the burrow entrance; a light brown buck with a white underside poked his head in to examine their guest. "And you must be famished too," he turned his head and called down the run, "Springstep, go and fetch some Flay for our guest. Good, go quickly now!"  
The buck entered the burrow and sat next to the silent and downcast rabbit. After a moment of awkward silence the brown buck spoke, "Well, I suppose you'd like to know where you are and who I am?" Zorn remained silent. The buck continued, "You're in the Great Oak warren and I am Chestnut-rah. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, we have plenty of room for one more. My Owsla found you lying in the clearing right by here. So they brought you back."  
Zorn still stayed silent and turned away. Confused by his behavior Chestnut-rah asked, "What warren are you from and what is your name?" What followed was a long cold silence. In the quiet Chestnut-rah puzzled over his guest's behavior, it didn't seem right. Most rabbits would have the decency to respond when asked a question, especially if the question happened to come from a Rah. Even more so if that Rah is offering food and shelter, it made no sense. More minutes passes and Chestnut-rah began to wonder if the Rabbit was even able to speak. It was then that he got his reply:  
  
"My name is Zorn."  
  
"Zorn?" He echoed with a quizzical look. He paused momentarily and asked gently, not wanting to offend his guest, "Are you sure that's correct? Don't you have some other name?"  
  
"That's what everyone calls me. You might as well call me it as well." He said coldly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Chestnut-rah moved back slightly. There was something about this young buck that put him on edge. It was if there was heavy mist around "Zorn". A cold thick mist that secluded him from all, a mist made of fear and hatred, a mist smelling strongly of death. Chestnut-rah shuddered in fright. He'd give anything to be out of this burrow, but he didn't like the idea of leaving the weakened buck alone, he still needed tending to.  
It was at that moment that Springstep came into the burrow dragging a large carrot. Chestnut-rah let out a mental sigh of relief. Springstep could watch over him for the time being. "Good thing you're here Springstep, I was beginning to think you'd never get here. Listen, I have some things to attend to. Why don't you stay here and keep our guest company for a bit and I'll come by later." Springstep nodded and Chestnut- rah left the burrow, happy to be as far away from the mist as possible.  
Springstep pulled the carrot over to Zorn. She lay in front of him and hopped back, wait eagerly for him to start dining. Minutes passed and the carrot remained untouched. Zorn kept his head down paying no attention to the food. "Uh.aren't you going to eat that?" Zorn shook his head. "Are you sure? They are very good carrots full of.well.carroty-goodness. And they're fresh too. Snowfoot went down to the Handale farm and got them for us, he's very good at raiding farms. Surely you'll at least try some, please? Just a small bite?" In response to the ever growing silence she continued, "And they honestly are very good. I've had some myself, best thing I've ever ate! It is much better then grass, I assure you." Still there was nothing, then a thought dawned on Springstep, "Unless of course you don't like carrots.uh, well.I could always go and get you something else if you prefer. I could go out and see if I could find you some cowslips or perhaps I could convince Snowfoot to make another run down to the farm. I'm sure he'll be able to find something: I think they have some cabbages and turnips down th--"  
  
Zorn cut her off, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"How could you not be? You're nothing but bones." Once more she was met with the unwavering sound of nothing. Becoming somewhat miffed at the lack of conversation she decided that now would be a good time to introduce herself personally, "Hello, my name is Springstep. What's yours?" After minutes of waiting she said rather irritably, "Surely you must have a name. Everyone has a name. Now, what is yours?" Now, Springstep is generally a friendly bubbly sort of rabbit who has a gentle demeanor, but her patience was wearing thin. If she didn't get an answer out of him soon she was going to have to beat one out of him. Just as she was about ready to hop over and cuff him he spoke: "My name is Zorn," and upon seeing the confused look on her face he quickly added, "And yes, it is my name. Everyone I've ran into calls me by this name. You may call me that as well."  
  
After he settled back into his hushed ways Springstep commented, "Well, that's an odd name. Your mother must have been a pretty silly doe to call you that."  
  
Instead of the usual silence Springstep was surprised to get an immediate response out of the buck, "My mother was not a silly doe," he said defensively, "And for your information she didn't even name me that! She called me Blackthorn!" Zorn tucked himself up into a tight sullen ball and glared angrily at the doe for her impertinence.  
  
"Oh," she said shamefaced, "I suppose that's a much better name, but why do you call yourself by the other?"  
  
"It's my nickname," he said bitterly, "and I've had it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"How in all the green world did you end up getting a name like that?"  
  
"I don't want to discuss it." Springstep opened her mouth to press the matter further but Zorn cut her off sullenly saying, "I am not going to discuss it."  
  
The cream colored doe shrank back from the surly buck, "Look, I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean to upset you." Not getting a reply she said brightly, "I know. I've got the perfect idea; I'll tell you a story. It'll cheer you right up!" And she honestly hoped it would, the last thing she wanted was to be alone in a burrow with a cross and sour buck. "Once there lived a tiny rabbit. He was no bigger then a kernel of corn. He lived inside a burrow no bigger then my front paw, the burrow was set beside a river bank. Well, one day the rabbit, whose name was Aspen went out for."  
  
By this time Zorn had drown out the rabbit's silly story and retreated into thought, "I shouldn't be here. Any minute now I'm going to hear someone squeal, 'There's a giant dog coming towards the warren!" or something along those lines. I'm surprised nothing bad has happened yet. No matter, it will happen eventually as long as I'm allowed to stay here. I'm amazed I haven't been chased off, surely they must know who I am." He glanced over to the doe who was still telling her tale, "Or perhaps not, that one seems brainless-perhaps they all are. Well, It doesn't matter if I get chased away or if I leave on my own. I'll make sure I'm out of here by tomorrow.If this place is still standing by tomorrow that is. Then I could rid myself of this world, and all shall be right again. My mother, my chief, and all those other deaths shall be avenged by my one." "But how to get away? I doubt she'll let me leave and even if she did she'd tag along. How to go about leaving without her noticing?" He looked over, she was still chatting away:  
  
"And then Aspen said to the cat, he said--"  
  
"You know, I don't really feel like listening to a story right now."  
  
Her ears drooped, "Really? But we were just getting to the best part! You should see what he does to that cat! He--"  
  
"Not right now. Let's do something else."  
  
"Alright," said the doe brightening at the guests sudden friendliness, "Hmm.lets see here. I could do some tricks for you."  
  
His interest sparked for a moment, "Tricks?"  
  
"Yeah, tricks. Watch." She then launched herself into a bombardment of fancy leaps and spins and hops. She got up on her hind legs and bounded about. She leaped up and completely spun her body around in mid-air, she even went so far as to kick her back legs up so high that she performed a summersault.  
  
Zorn looked on in honest amazement, "That's very good," he said with an idea forming in his head, "do some more."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, after performing various tricks non-stop for her delighted guest, Springstep found herself sound asleep on the floor, completely tuckered out. Zorn couldn't help but grin at his own ingenuity as he stepped over her body. He slipped out the entrance and into the main run. Now to get out of this place.  
He made his way quietly along, looking about for an exit. He had not gone too far when a voice called out from one of the burrows, "Great! You're just the rabbit I wanted to see!" Before he had time to react Zorn found himself getting pulled into the entrance and onto the floor. The owner of the voice was a grey doe with black feet and a black muzzle. "I'm so happy you're here. I'm bored out of my mind and I couldn't find anyone to play with. But then you came along! Are you up for a game of Bob Stones?" Before he could even respond the doe continued, "Good. I'm Water Drop by the way. What's your name, well, come to think of it, it doesn't really matter what your name is. What matter's is, is that you're here!"  
Zorn sat there flabbergasted; she was even worse then that Springstep doe! The doe limped back to one side of the burrow and came back seconds later pushing a tin can with her nose, still chatting away, "I can't really go outside you know. It's the limp; I'd be gobbled up in a second if I strayed too far away from the warren's entrance. So I stay in here most of the time and it gets so dull. I play lots of games to pass the time and--"  
  
Zorn finally found his voice, "What's that?" he pointed to the can and backed away from it in fright.  
  
"This? I don't know what this is. It doesn't bite though. It's one of those odd man contraptions, it's not bad however. It's good at holding things. Like stones for example." She pushed the tin can between the two of them; it was full to the brim with small stones of different sorts. "Are you ready? Do you want to cast first?"  
  
"No, you do it."  
  
"Alright." She shut her eyes and put her paw in the can and after digging around pulled out some stones and quickly cover them with her forepaw. She opened her eyes and said to her companion, "Okay now guess. How many stones am I hiding and what sort of stones are they-hey! Where did he go?"  
  
Zorn continued to make his way through the dark warren. After taking many dead-end turns he eventually found himself near the entrance. From where he was huddled he could see sunlight flowing in and smell the scent of flowers drifting in from the outside. Freedom would soon be his. He scurried out of the entrance and into the world above.  
He made his way along as quickly as he possibly could. Nothing was going to stop him now! He had spoken too soon. He had gone no further then a few feet when he collided with something. He stood up shakily and looked to see what he rammed into. It was a buck, a large light brown buck with black ear tips and a black tail.  
The buck grinned at him. Zorn swallowed hard and backed up, trying to find another means of escape. The black tailed buck struck up a conversation, "You're the fellow Storm found out in the clearing aren't you? You must be feeling a lot better if you're up here hopping about. Say, why don't I call everyone over to meet you?" Before Zorn could react the whole entire warren was crowded around him introducing themselves and asking him hrair questions all at the same time. Just when he thought he was going to scream in frustration he felt a small drop of water hit his nose, then another, and another. Soon a shower had started. After much grumbling and gripping from the warren rabbits they all began to file into the warm warren. Zorn decided to seize the opportunity and make his way towards the clearing. However, he was quickly intercepted by the black tailed buck (who he learned was called Bramble). He ushered the smaller rabbit inside telling him it was stupid to stay outside in weather like this, he'd make himself ill! Zorn sighed angrily to himself as he was led down into his previous burrow, this just wasn't his day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, come on. Please?"  
  
"I told you 'no'."  
  
"It'll be fun! Not to mention the fact that it'll pass the time!"  
  
Zorn simply growled at Springstep, who was tugging at his foreleg trying to get him to come with her, "For the last time 'no'!"  
  
"But Ember spent the entire day thinking up that poem, why don't you come and listen to it? It's about the sky; you like the sky don't you?"  
  
Zorn growled again and broke free of the doe's grasp. He hopped over to the corner with his back turned to her. Springstep sighed; she wished the newcomer was more social and less distant. "Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to.I suppose." she was greeted with an all too familiar silence, "I'll see you in a bit." Zorn listened as the sound of her footsteps grew more distant. Once he was sure she had left he turned himself around and sat silently. It was so still in his burrow that he could have sworn he heard his own stomach churning over and over inside of himself. He lied himself flat on the ground wearily. There had to be an easier way of ending it all then by starvation. His eyes kept drifting over to the uneaten carrot as he continued to ponder. Perhaps, he told himself, I'll wander over to that Handale farm that Snowfoot was talking about. I'll cause such a commotion that the farmer will be out in a matter of moments with his gun ready to fire. Or I was told that there was a river near by here, I could drown in that. Or maybe I'll just get lucky and wander into a snare. The carrot was calling him, taunting him, daring him to come over and take a bite. It was just too much for his deprived stomach to handle, he got up and went over to the delectable vegetable and munched greedily on it. Between the noisy crunching mouthfuls he heard the happy chatter of the other rabbit coming from a few burrows down. Zorn learned from the day's earlier introductions that this wasn't a very big warren. There were ten rabbits in total including himself (but of course, Zorn didn't know the exact number.) He was introduced to each and every one of them much to his annoyance. There was of course: Chestnut- rah, Springstep, and Deep Water, all of whom he had met earlier. Above ground he met Ember, the black lop eared doe of Chestnut-rah. Apple, the captain of the Owsla, and the other Owsla members as well: Bramble, Snowfoot, and Storm. And finally he had met Apple's younger brother, a small orange-brown colored buck appropriately called Orange. Straining his ears he was able to catch some of the poem Springstep was babbling about:  
  
"The sky it is of many hues.  
Of black, and orange, and red, and blue.  
Home it is to many clouds.  
Kingdom of the feathered foul.  
How grand it would be.  
If you and me.  
Could fly into the sky above."  
  
With the poem over and done with the rabbits returned to their respected burrows for the night. Chestnut-rah and Ember paired off as did Bramble and Storm, as well as Apple and Deep Water. Snowfoot and Orange set off, the only two bucks not having mates and Springstep.sigh . Springstep was headed right back to his burrow.  
He finished swallowing the rest of his carrot and once more hopped into the corner with his back to her. Springstep bounded in, happy as ever. She noticed the very top of the carrot on the ground. With an impish grin she went over and playfully cuffed Zorn, "Ha, and you made it seem like you didn't even like carrots! I knew you'd get hungry sooner or later!"  
Zorn gave her the cold shoulder and turned away. "Oh, don't be so bitter, I was only playing with you!" she brightened suddenly as an idea popped into her head, "In fact that's a great idea, let's play!" She sprang upon him happily cuffing him and tugging at his ears. Zorn, who was becoming greatly agitated, threw her off immediately. He put as much distance between himself and her as possible then said acidly, "Don't you have your own burrow to go to?"  
  
With a dejected look she replied, "Yes, I have my own burrow."  
  
"Then why don't you go there then instead of pestering me?" he spat.  
  
With eyes downcast she replied, "Well, actually Zorn, you are in my burrow." Zorn felt his heart sink as she continued, "When the Owsla dragged you here they put you in my burrow seeing as how we don't have any extra ones.I could dig you your own burrow if you like."  
  
"There's no need," Zorn mumbled, "I won't be staying long."  
  
"Oh.where are you going to?"  
  
Zorn let out an exasperated sigh, he then exclaimed, "What's with all the questions!? Ever since I arrived here that's all anyone's ever done! Can't you all just leave me alone!? I do not desire company!" Taken aback by the aggravated outburst the doe said uneasily, "Shhh, keep your voice down, you might wake someone up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And indeed he did. In the burrow directly across from theirs Apple and his mate slept peacefully. Well, at least they did until Zorn raised his voice. The sudden noise stirred Apple from his sleep. He yawned and sat up. He carefully stepped over his mate, trying his best not to wake her. He crept to the burrows entrance and looked out into the run, curious as to what had awoken him. With no sign of anything that could have interrupted his slumber he turned and was about to go back to Deep Water's side when he heard the voice of Springstep as she addressed Zorn. Curious, he turned back around with his ears perked up. In the darkness of the burrow he sat huddled against the side of the wall, listening intently to the conversation being held in the burrow next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We only ask you questions because we are simply curious about you. It's not every day we find a strange rabbit that has collapsed in the clearing. In fact, we hardly see any other rabbits. It's just been all of us for quite some time, and then you came along and well.we were just wondering about you and you're life."  
  
"So, you really don't know anything about me, do you?" He asked with morbid surprise.  
  
"No. . .Should we?" She asked timidly.  
  
"I thought you would know me. Every other rabbit I've come across knows who I am." He took a deep breath then continued, "I am Zorn, and I am a harbinger of doom."  
  
"Harbinger of doom? What do you mean?"  
  
Zorn sighed, "Do you honestly want to know? It's not a pretty story."  
  
"Yes, I want to."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
And so began Zorn's story. Through the night he talked about his life in the Water Drop warren. How his mother's, siblings', and chief's death were all brought on by him. How he traveled from warren to warren. Each one he came to some sort of disaster happened and through it all he was the only one to survive. Springstep sat spellbound as the tale was told while Apple sat in the dark with eyes wide with dread.  
  
"And that's how I ended up getting my nickname," he finished, "Suits me rather well don't you think?" he said bitterly then added, "It suites me far better then Blackthorn, that's why I've always called myself that. I do not deserve that other name."  
  
"But.but.that's impossible."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"No rabbit could do those things, well maybe the black rabbit of Inle, but you're not him!"  
  
"But I did! I was around every time something bad happened. It's like a plague of catastrophe that keeps following me around. It's like I'm cursed, like a bad luck charm! I don't even deserve to be alive after all the terrible things I've done to my fellow rabbits!"  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Springstep said angrily not liking Zorn's last remark, "There is no such thing as curses or bad luck! And you do deserve to live; all those horrible things were not your fault. It was a coincidence!"  
  
"It was not! It was all my fault, I know it was! How could you explain all of that then? How do you explain all the death, carnage, and disease? Don't you understand? It was all my fault. It was I and I alone who brought death upon all those rabbits. Yes, it was I who summoned the hunter's with their guns and the farmers with their snares. It was I who brought about the white-blindness. It was I who called upon the Hombli and stoats to hunt. I did it all because I am cursed!"  
  
"Maybe," she said softly deep in thought, "maybe the reason why all those things happened. was because you thought they would happen. Perhaps you believed that you would bring about destruction so strongly that it actually came true. If. . if you believed that you did not cause all those things, maybe they wouldn't happen."  
  
"Belief!?" He said in an almost maddening voice, "This has nothing to do with what I think! The only reason why all those things happen is because I was there. Face it, I bring death to all I come across; I'm surprised this place is still standing! If I am allowed to stay here I will bring about your demise, that's why I must leave. I shall leave and rid the world of my presence! Not one shall suffer because of me ever again!"  
  
A slap echoed throughout the run. Zorn shook from the force of Sprinstep's kick. She got to his eye level, breathing hard she said in a low commanding voice, "Now you listen to me. You are not a bearer of doom and disaster. You could not have caused all of those happenings, do you understand me? You are a good rabbit and come elil or the black rabbit himself I will not allow you to just run off and end your life simply because you thought you did all those things. You will stay and live your life here and you'll be happy and content just like all the other rabbits. You do not deserve to put yourself through isolation from others and exile simply because of a bunch of horrible coincidences, and I'll make sure of it!" Emotionally drained Springstep stepped back and curled up into a tight little ball and slept.  
  
Zorn watched the cream colored doe sleep soundly, he whimpered slightly, then said in a low voice, "Then in that case you've sealed your fate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zorn sat alone under the shade of a yew tree nibbling on the grass. Springstep was not far away from him. She had been watching him like a hawk ever since the other night, making sure he wouldn't do anything foolish. Despite the other rabbits coaxing him to come and join them, Zorn sat sullenly by himself. No point in getting attached to them anyway he thought; they'll all just die in the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you heard correctly?" Chestnut-rah asked sternly.  
  
"Yes, yes, I heard the entire conversation with my own two ears." Said Apple who had just finished telling the chief rabbit of the conversation he heard. After a long silence Apple asked, "You do believe me don't you? You know I'd never lie to you."  
  
"I know you wouldn't but it sounds a bit far fetched," Apple was about to respond to that remark when he was cut off, "however, despite that, I think it would only be best if we got him out of here. True or not I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Do you want me to chase him off, or do you want me to kill him?"  
  
"No, no not now. I doubt that Springstep would let you from what I heard. In fact, I want to talk to her for a moment. Bring her over will you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Moments later Springstep was summoned to the chief rabbit. She really didn't want to leave Zorn alone for fear of what he would do to himself. But you must come when you are called upon by your chief, so reluctantly Springstep set off with Apple. Across the grass they went until they came to a thick patch of clover where Chestnut-rah was sitting. He smiled warmly, but Springstep couldn't help but notice the worried look in his eyes.  
  
"You wished to speak to me Chestnut-rah?" questioned the doe feeling that this was something very important.  
  
"Yes, It's about Zorn," Springstep could feel the bottom drop out of her stomach. The chief then continued, "I understand that you and Zorn had a little conversation last night, is that right?"  
  
"Yes sir, but-but how did you know?" She asked almost frantically, she could tell that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Apple here overheard the entire conversation," if Apple would have been closer to her the doe would have gave him a good cuff across the face, "He heard the entire thing and frankly it doesn't sound good. Now I understand that you think of him as a friend and that you wish him to have a happy normal life, but that simply can not be. He must not be allowed to stay here, he is a threat to us all."  
  
"But you can't honestly believe that he causes destruction! He's not bad, he couldn't do all those things, only the black rabbit could! All those events were mere coincidences! You've got to believe me!" She pleaded.  
  
"I would like to but I can not, not when the whole warren might be at risk. He's going to have to leave, if not, we'll be forced to kill him."  
  
"But you can't! I won't let you! I promised him a good life; he deserves one after all that he's been through. And I'll make sure he gets one!" Springstep said defiantly.  
  
"You'll do such thing Springstep," said Chestnut-rah calmly but firmly. As she was about to protest he put in, "and that's a direct order. Understand? You will however be the one to ask him to leave."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Get going." Chestnut-rah said gruffly.  
  
The doe sighed sadly with tears threatening to escape her eyes; there was no arguing with the chief rabbit over a matter like this. With a heavy heart she look up to the Yew tree, but to her horror her friend was nowhere in sight. In a panic she rushed up to the tree and began to sniff for his scent.  
  
"Springstep, what's wrong?" questioned Orange.  
  
"Oh embleer Frith!" she cursed, "He's going to kill himself I know it, I have to stop him!"  
  
Finally picking up his scent the doe bolted into the woods hot on his trail. In the distance she could hear Apple calling to her, "Springstep you idiot! What are you doing!? Leave him there to die you fool!" But she paid no attention and continued onward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She followed the scent through the dense foliage as quickly as she could. He couldn't have gotten far, he had to be somewhere close by. She bound through the tall grass and flowers calling to her friend as she went, but silence was the only reply she got. She kept on going until she made her way to an embankment. In front of her was the Whitemark River.  
His scent ended here. She looked wildly about calling his name as loud as she could. Again no reply. She was beginning to wonder if he crossed the river and simply left the warren altogether, she hoped that was so. Unfortunately he did not. After searching along the bank she found his body submerged in the water.  
She squealed in terror and stood horrorstruck at the sight. She quickly shook the feeling from her and with no regards to her safety jumped into the water and feebly paddled over to the buck. She grabbed his wet fur with her teeth and began to kick and push as hard as she could. It was a good thing he was so small or else it would have been impossible. After much struggling and straining she managed to drag his limp body to the shore.  
Zorn was sopping wet and cold to the touch and worst of all not breathing. Springstep was panic-stricken. What was she to do now? She trembled with anxiety and hopped and fidgeted about nervously having no idea what was to be done. Becoming more hysterical by the minute she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She began to cuff and kick his motionless body as hard as she could. She pounded and tore at him until, by some divine miracle of Frith, she was able to force the water out of his lungs.  
He coughed and choked as air once again rushed into his lungs. "Oh thank Frith!" Springstep exclaimed as she watched the buck gasp and shake from the cold. Without saying a word Springstep lifted the buck up with her teeth and began to haul him back to the warren.  
  
As they went through the woods Zorn asked in a weak voice, "Why did you do that?" She let go of the fur and replied, "I didn't want you to die." She then lifted him up again and continued on.  
  
Zorn replied in a voice that was too soft to be heard, "You should have just left me there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chestnut-rah sighed heavily, things were not going well. After Springstep's frantic run into the forest all the rabbits became uneasy and wanted to know what was wrong. He was forced to tell the whole story. Now the whole warren was scared witless and to make matters worse Springstep brought the buck back.  
Now the whole warren was in an uproar. Every last one of them was demanding that the white and brown rabbit be killed instantly. He would have been happy to oblige, however, Springstep was fiercely guarding him. Zorn was being held in her burrow still weak from almost drowning. She would bite, cuff, and kick anyone who tried to get in her burrow, including the Owsla.  
Springstep was still constantly saying that her friend was of no threat, but the other rabbits did not believe it. And neither did he. He wasn't going to endanger the lives of his fellow rabbits simply for the sake of one's happiness. But Springstep was being unnaturally stubborn and refused to let him die saying that he had put himself through exile long enough and she was hell-bent on seeing that he gets himself a nice life here.  
Apple offered to tear her throat to shreds. Chestnut-rah had flatly refused to have him do that, even if she was disobeying his wishes he didn't want a light-hearted doe such as her to die. So he ordered the other rabbits to go above ground and silflay and take their mind off of things for the time being. He promised them that he would take care of the matter. He then set off for her burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Springstep?" He called as he entered the burrow. He found her close to Zorn keeping him warm with her body. From where he was at Chestnut-rah could tell that the buck was still alive and breathing. He was sitting still eating some of the flay Springstep brought to him. His eyes were half-way open, he looked weary and out of it.  
Springstep looked up as she heard her name called. She growled threateningly and bared her teeth, claws poised and ready to attack at a moments notice.  
  
"Come now Springstep," Chestnut-rah said gently not wanting to anger the protective doe. By the look of the gash she gave Bramble it was apparent that she would fight viciously to protect her companion. He then went on being gentle but firm, "It's madness to keep him here. You're endangering the lives of your friends. You don't want them to all die do you?"  
  
"They won't die," she said bitterly, "Zorn will not bring about their deaths, why can't you see that!?"  
  
Being gentle wasn't working so he said more fiercely, "And why can't you see that he is obviously a danger to us all? You heard of all the deaths he brought about and how strangely enough he had never died himself and yet he came so close to it!? You can't help but admit that is very odd indeed. Now stand aside, I promise his death will be swift." With that he took a step forward.  
  
"YOU STAY BACK!" Springstep shrieked, "COME ONE STEP CLOSER AND I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL, SO FRITH HELP ME, I WILL! I'LL-I'LL RIP YOUR EARS APART! I'LL BREAK EVER BONE IN YOUR BODY. NOW GET BACK!" She swallow hard, she knew there was absolutely no way in the world that she would be able to defeat him in battle, it was like pitting a kitten against a full grown lendri, it would be no contest. And she honestly hoped it wouldn't come down to a battle, she didn't want to harm her chief and yet she didn't want Zorn to die either. She silently prayed that he would fall for her bluff and leave.  
Chestnut-rah was shaken by the does sudden vicious outburst. Never in his life had he heard her this angry before and it was un-nerving. He wondered to what lengths she would go to defend him. Springstep's eyes went wide with fear as she soon realized that the chief rabbit was not leaving but advancing on her. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the battle to come, while Zorn looked on in complete disbelief. Never once had anyone cared for him with this magnitude, he was shocked and stunned at the doe's loyalty and complete certainty that he was not a harbinger. For a fleeting moment he thought that maybe, just maybe, she was right.  
Chestnut-rah hated to see it come down to this but the lives of his people were at stake and he had to protect them no matter what the cost. He got in position to leap at the small doe and was about to do so when loud stamping and cries were heard from above. The fight forgotten at the moment, the three tilted their heads up and listened. Cries of 'Homba!', 'A homba is coming in the clearing from the north, run, run for your lives!' Could be heard.  
Amongst the terrified squeals, the growls and snarls of the monstrous homba could be heard. In moments the thundering sound of all seven rabbits dashing down the run at once was heard. Chestnut-rah and Springstep emerged from the hole and immediately the Rah went to Apple.  
  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh, Frith in a hole, we're all doomed," he replied wide-eyed and shaking, "A homba, came down out of nowhere. Luckily we saw it in time and all of us made it down here, but it's still outside!"  
  
Chestnut-rah swallowed hard and looked over his fellow rabbits, taking a quick head-count. Yes, everyone was there.  
  
"What are we to do now Chestnut-rah?" wailed Storm who was huddled next to Orange who was trembling just as bad as she was.  
  
"Just calm down everyone." he said not knowing how he was going to handle to the situation, "everything is going to be just fine."  
  
It was at that moment Zorn peeped out from the burrow. And in that moment the group's fear was forgotten and instead replaced by anger. The group stared at their leader in disbelief; he said he would take care of it, now they were all going to parish. Springstep could sense that all hell was going to break loose very shortly and began to back up to Zorn's side, getting ready to defend him.  
But she wasn't quick enough, in a flash Apple was upon the small buck pinning him down to the ground and bellowing in rage, "This! This is all your fault, you wretched creature! You brought this upon us; we're all going to die because of you!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he squealed in terror, "I didn't mean to kill you, I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Don't listen to them!" Springstep cried out, "It's not true; you know it can't be true, all of you do! Please for Frith's sake, Zorn, just for one moment believe that all that happened was not your fault! I know it was not your fault, I believe in you!"  
  
Outside the rabbits could hear the homba using its paws to enlarge the small warren entrance to get at the tasty morsels inside. It looked as if it were going to happen all over again. He didn't wish for it to happen, he really didn't. Oh why couldn't he be drown and done with!? Sobbing uncontrollably he wished with all his heart and might that it was true, that he was not a harbinger of doom, that the cursed plague of death and misery did not follow him around. And for one brief moment he, in all honest and truth, believed that it was true. He was not to blame and it was just like his friend said, 'it was just a coincidence'. It was at that precise moment that gun shots were heard, the next sound to follow was a very loud thump. The entire warren sat in stunned silence wondering what terrible fate had fallen upon them now. After what seemed like an eternity, Chestnut-rah got up the courage to go up to the burrow's entrance and look out. The warren silently and timidly followed behind. In moments they were all huddled in the entrance looking out in amazement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John Handale sat silently in the thick brush. Looking through his scope John could see the red fox. That thief had raided his chicken coop one too many times for his liking, now was the time to be rid of him once and for all. He took aim and with a squeeze of his trigger snuffed out his life. He then walked out into the clearing and collected the body and hauled it onto a sled that he brought along. His fur and meat would be quite useful to him. With that, he started for home. His job was done here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all stood in awe at the sight of the fox being carted off into the distance. Suddenly, one by one, they filed out into the open. They walked about in a daze with eyes wide with astonishment, as if they've just opened for the first time.  
  
This couldn't possibly be real. . . It can't be. We're supposed to be dead- destroyed. all of us. . . . . But were not. We're all here. This can't be right. . Springstep couldn't have been right. . . Could she? This can't be real. but yet... . . . . . . . but yet it is . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Springstep, tell me this isn't a dream." Zorn breathed in amazement.  
  
"It's not a dream my friend. It's real, it's really real."  
  
"But it can't be, you all should be dead."  
  
"But we're not, we're still here."  
  
"But.but.how?"  
  
"I think it was your belief. Your belief that, for one brief moment you were not the cause of all this trouble, I think that is what saved us all."  
  
"So. . .I am no longer plagued by destruction?" He asked in wonder.  
  
"Not if you believe you aren't."  
  
After sitting in silence for many moments, watching the other rabbits return to their burrows, Zorn spoke to his companion, "Hey, Springstep?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Call me Blackthorn from now on. That name suites me much better then my old one." With that he turned and followed the others back into their home with Springstep following close behind.  
  
End. ____________________  
  
Of Things To Come  
  
Author: Hey, you read all the way to the end.I am honored *bows*. I hope that you enjoyed reading it. And for those of you that did enjoy it, I'm happy to say that I'll be writing more. So without further ado, here's Storm to give you a little preview of the next installment! *shoves Storm out in front of all the readers*  
  
Storm: *Clears throat* Um..hello? Uh, I was told by the author lady that I had to give you a preview. . . I have no idea what a "preview" is exactly. .It sounds kind of scary *looks around nervously*. . . . Miss author lady? Is a "preview" a bad thing!?  
  
Author: *In the background* No, it's nothing bad! Just keep going!  
  
Storm: Oh. okay. . So, here's a "preview" of the next installment titled: "Follow the Leader".  
  
"Storm continued dragging the massive carrot with her front teeth. All the while she called out in vain to her fellow Owsla members. She was beginning to get frightened. Surely, she thought, they wouldn't leave me all alone on this huge farm.Not with all the cats.and dogs.and men with guns. . .Would they? In desperation she called louder then before hoping her team would come to her rescue. Unfortunately they failed to hear her cries. Something else, however, did." 


End file.
